In The Deep
by Unwritten17
Summary: It's been six years since Edward left Bella with a note saying goodbye. Now Bella had made herself move on but one day Edward tries to come back into her life. What will Bella do?
1. Day At the Park

Ah, i don't own twilight.

* * *

Chapter One 

**Day At the Park**

"Mommie, please tell us the story 'bout the Izzy and Edwin." Rebecca asked with hope shinning on her tiny China Doll-like face.

"Yes mommie! Please! It's the bestest bedie time story in the whole world!" Scarlett chimed in. Then they both stared at me with their little five-year-old eyes wide and full of hope.

The downside to having twins is that when they both ask for a story with their precious faces full of nothing but good and hopeful intentions it's very hard to say no.

I decided to bargain with them. "Okay, but as soon as I'm done with the story you both are going to fall straight asleep. Deal?"

"Deal! Yay!" They squealed in unison. Running to their bedroom and jumping into their beds. I walked in behind them and sat down on the rocking chair that I had never taken out of their room.

"Well, a long time ago there was a girl…"

"Named Isabella!" Scarlett interrupted. I really should stop telling them this story every night. I bet they could recite it from memory.

"Yes dear, her name is Isabella. Well one day she moved to a small, quiet town to live with her…uncle. Nobody but Isabella knew why she moved. As the summer passed and the fall came her uncle enrolled her into school at the only high school in town. There she asked everyone to call her Izzy. Everything at school went good and a few months later she even meet a boy."

"Hehehehe…boys have cooties!" Rebecca giggled.

"So Izzy met a boy named Edwin. He was a nice boy and very kind too. They fell in love almost instantly. Sadly, fate didn't like their relationship, making obstacles in their way but together they overcame them all the while growing deeper and deeper in love with each other. Then one day fate turned cruel; Edwin left Izzy."

"Aw! Why did he leave Izzy, mommie?"

"Izzy never knew, maybe he though it was for her own good. Izzy was sadden but she had a friend there to help her. His name was Scott."

"That's daddy's name!" Scarlett practically screamed. She was beaming from what she though was a brilliant discovery.

"Yes dear, that's daddy's name. Well Scott fell in love with Izzy and Izzy liked Scott a lot so they got married." I glanced over at Rebecca who was unusually quiet. She was fast asleep on top of her bed. "Okay my munchkin time for bed." Scarlett snuggled under her covers and I got a blanket to cover Rebecca.

After a few minutes they were both tucked in. And I went to sit down on the couch in the living room.

_Why can't I just stop thinking about you? Why do they want to hear that story every night? _

"Edward, why did you leave me?" I said to no one in particular. "I miss you." I pinched the bridge of my nose as tears came to my eyes. I hated nights like this where I couldn't help but cry.

* * *

Today was Saturday; our day to do our errands and then go to the park. Rebecca and Scarlett were trying to do eachother's hair. It's was funny to watch. 

"Ouch, you're pulling my baby hair." Scarlett scrunched up her nose, reminding me of him. I quickly dismissed that thought.

"How about I do each of your hair?" I asked.

"Okay, me first!" Scarlett rushed into my arms. After a five minutes I has put both of their auburn hair into pigtails.

Two hours later

Rebecca and Scarlett had been running around the playground at the park. Squealing the entire time. They looked so much like Edward with the same honey colored eyes and auburn hair.

"Mommie! Come play tag with us!"

"Honey, mommie is tired. I'm just going to watch, I'll be the referee." They both smiled at me then ran off to continue their game.

Suddenly I though I had seen someone with Edward's eyes across the playground. I stood up to search. That's when I realized that I had seen him _No, that can't be him! He's been gone for over seven years! No, impossible._ But as much as I tried I couldn't shake what I knew. I was Edward and he was slowly making his way across the playground to me.

* * *

Please review! I don't care if it's only one word: good, bad, awful, brillant. i don't care just please review! 


	2. Explanations

well there's three things i have to tell one: first i dont own twilgiht

second: After much thought I decided that it's been only five years since Edward left Bella. Sorry if this adds any confusion for anybody it just helps the story more. i.e. Bella's 24.

and third the next few chapters will be either both Bella and Edward's POV or just Bella's. there are some things in this story that i can't explain through Bella. and without further adu...

* * *

**Chapter Two : Explanations**

Bella's POV

I saw him walking towards me. Shocking making its way through my body. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall down my face.

"Isabella, please, just listen to me." He pleaded knowing full well the dazzling power of his eyes. I shook my head. _No,_ my mind said_, he hurt you, he left you. No_.

"I don't want to know what you have to say." I kept my eyes on Rebecca and Scarlett who had stopped their game to see who I was talking to. Scarlett saw the tears that I had running down my face and immediately ran to my side, dragging Rebecca with her.

"Mommie," she tugged at my white skirt, "who's this?" Then she turned to Edward "Why do you make Mommie cry? You're very mean!" Meanwhile Rebecca, the shy one, hid behind my skirt.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "You have children?" His eyes held all the shock in the world.

"Yes, twin daughters. I believe you meet Scarlett and this is Rebecca." I motioned for Rebecca to shake his hand but she refused.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"Her skin, it's so pale. And her eyes are topaz." His eyes scrutinized the girls. "They…they look like me. Bella?"

"This is not the place to discuss this." I looked him straight in his eyes.

"Then may we please go somewhere that we can."

"Once minute, let me call Charlie and see if he can watch the girls." I pulled out my cell phone and called him.

"Hello?" Charlie picked up.

"Dad?" I could just see Charlie's face lighting up.

"Hey Bells! How are you? How is Scarlett and Rebecca?"

"I'm good Dad and speaking of the girls, would you mind watching them for the night?"

"You have a date Bells? I'm so happy to see you moving on!" I blushed at this, knowing Edward could hear our conversation.

"Kinda. Well I'm going to bring them over in a few, okay? Love you Dad."

"See you soon, love you Bells." I hung up and turned to the girls.

"How would my munchkins like to go see Grandpa?" I smiled already knowing their answer.

"Yay! We get to go see Grandypa!" They screamed and jumped and skipped in circles causing both me and Edward to laugh at this.

"Let's get in the car then." I smiled.

"Uh…Bella, may we take my car?" Edward asked.

"Sure, we just have to move the car seats."

After moving the girls' seats, going home and packing a nights worth of their things, and finally dropping them off at Charlie's. Edward and I were alone in the car. My breath came ragged now that I didn't have to put up a front for Rebecca and Scarlett.

As soon as we were back in the car Edward turned to face me there was a look in his face that I couldn't recognize.

"Bella, when did you become a vampire?" His eyes scanned my face.

Edward's POV

_I had finally found her! After all these years of searching I had found her. _

I slowly walked over to Bella, afraid that she would run away from me.

"Isabella, please, just listen to me." I pleaded. I could see as pain and hurt flicked on her eyes. Quickly hidden behind…anger?

"I don't want to know what you have to say." She had become stronger over the years. Yet her eyes had left me and were staring at something else. I followed her gaze. She was watching two twin girls. Then they ran over to us.

"Mommie, who's this?" The girl asked. Then immediately she went on the offensive. She even had my protective, take care of Bella personality turning to me.

"Why do you make Mommie cry? You're very mean!" She scrunched her nose at me. I looked at Bella whose face was showing shock that the little girl even said that.

I looked at Bella in the eyes. "You have children?" _How could she have children! _My mind screamed but I kept my face masked in shock.

"Yes, twin daughters. I believe you meet Scarlett and this is Rebecca." I shook Scarlett's hand but Rebecca refused. Their hands were somewhat warm, then it dawned on me. They had all the characteristics of vampires and then I realized that they looked like me in some ways!

"Her skin, it's so pale. And her eyes are topaz." I said as I looked over Scarlett's face. "They…they look like me. Bella?" _Was there something she wasn't telling me?_

"This is not the place to discuss this." She gave me a look that made it clear that we weren't going to talk about this here at the park.

"Then may we please go somewhere that we can." _Please say yes! I need to talk to you!_

"Once minute, let me call Charlie and see if he can watch the girls." I smiled as she called him. Then turned to the girls.

"How would my munchkins like to go see Grandpa?" I loved that smile that came over her face while she talked to her daughters. I could tell they made her happy.

"Yay! We get to go see Grandypa!" They screamed and jumped and skipped in circles. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Let's get in the car then." Bella smiled at me.

"Uh…Bella, may we take my car?" I asked

"Sure, we just have to move the car seats."

After a while we had dropped off the girls and then walked back to my car. We both sat down in silence but I could hear Bella's ragged breath. I had to get this over with; the question was burning in me the whole time since I had seen her. I turned to her, wanting to see her face.

"Bella, when did you become a vampire?" I asked as I kept looking at her face.

* * *

now please review, review, review to get the next chapter! 

much love

Unwritten 17


	3. Tales of History Passed

First, i don't own twilight.

Second, sorry for any confusion this has caused. i.e. Bella was 18 when Edward left her but they had already graduated from high school it has been _six_ years since he left her, not seven.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tales of History Passed**

Bella POV

"Please, let's at least pull out of Charlie's drive-way. Maybe we could go to my house?" I asked. He was still staring at my face. As though if he stared at my face I would tell him all the answers he was looking for.

"Fine." I could tell that he was slightly angry.

The car drive to my house was only a few minutes but still each minute felt like it was a century. We had come to my one-story tucked-in-the-country-roads house. I felt better knowing that this was my home even if it was a small house.

"Um……" this was incredibly uncomfortable, "would you like to go inside?" I raised my head to look at him. "I know it's a tiny plain white house with a cheesy picket fence and flower that my grandmother would plant but still it's my home." I smiled slightly at him and received a smile in return.

"It would be nice to go inside. 1246 Evening Lane. Did you know that 'evening' is another word for 'twilight.'?" He smiled at me.

"I had no idea." I smiled back. We both got out of the car and walked up the pathway and unto the porch. I went over to the potted plant in the right corner of the enclosed porch and picked up the pot and got the house key out from under it.

I walked back over to the door. Edward gave me a look. "Better than on top of the door frame, huh?"

I could help but giggle. "Very true, at least it's not under the welcome mat." I opened the door and welcomed him inside. Raising my eyebrows at him, "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" We both laughed at my joke.

"No, but I would like it if we could both sit down and talk finally." He said with a flicker of pain across his eyes. I could see that I couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Okay." I sighed in defeat walking out of the entry way and into the living room. "Let's sit down for this, I'll tell you everything." I sat down on the couch motioning for him to come sit next to me. He did, thankfully.

He was quiet, waiting for me to start. Just looking at me. I leaned back across the couch then took a deep, unnecessary, breath and stared at the ceiling. First I had to compose my thoughts. I sat up walked across the room to the stereo and pushed play. Debussy's piano piece of Clair De Lune filled the room. I just stood there, pinching the bridge of my noise hoping that my thoughts could collect properly so that I could explain this to Edward. Then I looked up to see him looking at me. He just sat there still with his unreadable expression covering his face. _I better start now for I'll never tell him._ I thought to myself.

I walked back over to the couch and sat down turning my body to him so I could see him the entire time. He still was just looking at me!

Finally, I got my thoughts in order and looked at him.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"How about you tell me everything that you feel is important; starting from the morning after I left." He never broke eye contact and it felt as though he was searching into my soul.

"Well, the night before, you know we…had…made…I don't know what to call it!"

"Made love?" He said for me. Eyes looking deep into mine.

"Yes," I blushed, "that and I never thought that we would, with me being a human and your ability to control yourself unknown. I mean, you were so strong! You had control over yourself the whole time! And then I wake up the next morning to find that you're gone without so much as a note! Can you even imagine how I felt! I thought that something had happened to you! So I went to your house and it was empty!" I felt my tears cascade down my face. "I opened the door to find it empty! I went to your room to find a single CD: Debussy, the one playing right now."

"Bella, I'm so sor…" He interrupted. I put my finger on his lips to silence him. If he apologized already it would only make this all the more harder to tell him.

"No, I'm not even close to being done. Let me continue please." I looked into his topaz eyes. _How could you have left me?_ I quickly pushed that thought aside and continued "So I went back to the apartment complex that I lived in. Devastated. Broken. Alone. That's how you left me."

It looked that if he could have cried he would have.

"Then a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant! I couldn't believe it was true because of how your not supposed to be able to have children but then I though how there could be an exception to every rule, I mean, you're the only person I had ever made love with." _You are rambling on Bella! Just stop and tell him the story, don't get sidetracked. You can do this! _I tried to encourage myself. "But still I couldn't stand it! It seemed as if God himself was punishing me for a crime I didn't commit. I needed to go some place that I could think clearly, without any interruptions from anything. So I went to our meadow. Sat there and thought all day long. I was heading back to my truck when I got lost, trailed of the path. I must have been walking for an hour when I heard something behind me. I was terrified remembering your warning about the woods. So I ran blindly and I didn't even trip over anything! But I couldn't run anymore and whatever was behind me was getting closer. So I stayed where I was and decided to accept whatever fate had in store for me."

Edward looked shocked at what I was saying.

"Then finally it caught up to me. One of our kind. He had black eyes with burgundy around the outside. Thirsty. I couldn't help but cry out for help. Then he pounced on me. I begged for his mercy, saying I was pregnant. I don't know why I even did that! Then he looked at me, for a second his eyes were a clear green after a second they returned to the thirsty colors and he bit me, once on my neck. I felt the fire again but I was not in fear for myself I was in fear for my unborn children. I passed out after a day. When I had awoken I was in a house and there was a man there just studying me. His name was Scott. I knew that I couldn't go to Charlie being pregnant and not being married. So out of desperation I asked Scott to marry me, explaining that it would only be until the children were born. I couldn't believe it when he had said yes. I later found out that he felt so guilty that he had attacked me after I said that I was pregnant. You see, he had said that he had fallen instantly in love with me and didn't think that I would ever birth the children." I explained. Never taking my eyes off of Edward's which expression changed a great deal: from angry to worried to shocked and to so many others.

"So he thought that he was tricking you into marrying him for forever?" Edward looked stricken at this thought.

"Yes, but somehow I knew that I would have them." I smiled at him. "Well nine months came and passed. I had two beautiful baby girls; Scarlett and Rebecca. Scott was so surprised but kept his agreement and we got a divorce. And I have been raising the girls here in Sequim ever since. I thought that I would never see you again." I looked down then back at his eyes. I couldn't stop it, I began sobbing. I felt him pull me on his lap and just hold me. Rocking me back and forth.

Finally after a long time I stopped. His eyes only held love in them. For no reason that I could think of, that startled me.

"You still love me? After everything that has happened? After everything I've done?" I asked, stunned. His expression only matched mine.

"Do I still love you? I love you more than anything in the world! Everyday I was without you I felt as though there was a piece of me missing. I felt hallow and alone."

"But you left me! The morning after! _You_ left _me_!" I yelled back, then instantly covering my mouth trying to stop anymore of my outburst.

"I _had_ to! That night when you were sleeping in my arms my control weakened. You didn't know it but Alice saw a vision of me biting you while you slept that night! You sleep so deeply. I rolled you over so I could bit you; I had my lips on your neck when I felt myself being tugged off you but Emmet! He _barely_ saved you! And you didn't even wake! I couldn't believe it! He dragged me off to feed. I couldn't stand myself how _I almost killed you_, so I fled. Far away: without even telling my family." He said to me with eyes pleading and full of pain and anguish.

"So why was your house empty when I went to it?" I asked looking for any reason that he could be lying to me.

"Because they packed up their things and went searching for me. They finally found me a year after. So then I went looking for you, but I couldn't find you until I got your address from your Dad's mind, I had to break into it. Sorry. That's why it took so long. But I was scared so I didn't go to you until today." He put his hands out in a and-here-we-are gesture.

"I love you Isabella." I couldn't help but hear the sincerity in his voice. I had to tell him how I felt, it had been years since I had said the words but they rolled off my tounge as if they were waiting there the entire time:

"I love you, Edward." He kissed me. Then looked straight into my eyes and smiled. He pulled back after a minute.

"Um…Bella, there's one question I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?" _Oh goodness, this can't be good._ I thought.

"What is your power?" He looked at me and curiously tilted his head like a little puppy dog. _Then again, maybe it can._

"Well as you can see, I blush and cry and can have children. I don't know why my power is, maybe it's just being a mom?" I laughed and he laughed too, but suddenly he stopped and looked into my eyes, taking my hands into his.

"I'm sorry for everything that has ever happened as a result of me leaving you."

"I forgive you." I smiled at him.

"Good, because I would like you to come see the rest of my family. Maybe you could even bring Rebecca and Scarlett. They all miss you, you know. And I'm sure that the girls would be a good suprise to them."

"Edward, I never thought I would ever be this happy again. Nothing in the world could make me happier!" I threw my arms around him and he kissed my neck, causing me to giggle.

"I think I know one thing that could make you happier…" he said inbetween kisses.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow at him, completely skeptical.

"Really! Just wait one second I left something in the car." He wouldn't stop smiling. In less than a minute I heard my front door open then my car door open and close then the front door close. I could hear him moving something. I looked up at the doorway to see him holding my gift. Tears of joy came to my eyes. I couldn't believe that he had got me that! It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, besides him and my daughters, he had gotten me...

* * *

review! hope you liked it, well actually i hope you loved it! review please for the next chapter!

much love

Unwritten17


	4. Confusion Undone

Okay, I have come to realize that my story has some confusion in it. There are some things that I would like to straighten-out.

**--Bella was changed when she was 18ish. No exact age** has been decided.

--If she weren't human she would be 24 and **she has learned to wear makeup a certain way so she can look that age when she wants**, the day at the park she wanted to. **But she still looks 18.**

--Her power **is that she can still cry, blush, and have kids.**

**--Edward left Bella six years ago. **

**--Scarlett and Rebecca are five,** they are **also half-vampire** and Bella doesn't know if they will age or what other characteristics that they will inherit over time.

**--Bella lives in a town to the west of Forks**, but it's still in Washington.

--Bella used to be married to the vampire that changed her, Scott. The children think that Scott is their father. He isn't, **Edward is their father.**

--Bella hasn't seen her friends since she left after Edward left her.

**--Bella doesn't eat human food. She survives on only drinking liquids**. This includes on very rare occasions blood. Weird huh, did I mention that she can still get drunk although she never will, or at least I don't think so.

I'm am so sorry about all the confusion and please, if you have any other questions or anything else is confusing to you please tell me and I'll try and straighten it out.

Thanks for still reading the story.

Much love,

Unwritten 17


	5. Risk

okay, i'm so sorry i havent updated in a while, something went crazy with my computer and i couldn't upload my chapters. ah! but now it's fixed and you should expect the next chapter later on tonight. and in case you didn't, please read the previous chapter; there's alot of vital information concerning this story.

i know some of you have asked for longer chapters well i tried so tell me what you think. okay? well, thanks for reading this story!

* * *

**Chapter Four – Risk**

His gift was a ring. I looked from him to the ring and then back to him.

I could tell he was nervous, but I highly doubted that he wasn't as nervous as I was. My unnecessary breathing became gasps. My eyes started to water and I had no idea why.

"Isabella Swan, I won't ask you to marry right now, I haven't earned the right to ask you yet. You know I love you. I love you more than anything else in this whole entire universe. I would give my life you yours or our children. You are the mother to my children, you are the holder of the key to my heart, you are my love, you are my life; Isabella Swam please take this promise ring and promise me that you will love and be with me forever." He was on one knee; his beautiful topaz eyes were sparkling, and yet, worried. I could see his hands shaking.

I reached forward and embraced him in a hug. I could just see the smile that would come to his face. I pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. He had done his big speech and now it was time for mine.

"Edward Mason Cullen. I love you too; I have loved you since I had first seen you. I have never stopped loving you! Even when you left me I continued to have hope and continued to love you. There is no one else in the world that I would want to spend eternity with besides you. I accept the ring." I couldn't help but giggle. "This sounds kind of like wedding vows." His smile brightened instantly but quickly faded.

He looked intently into my eyes then reached for my left placing the ring on my ring finger. I looked at the stone it was black with topaz inlays around the whole stone.

"It is beautiful, but it could never match your beauty." Edward whispered in my ear as he hugged me yet again.

We started kissing, holding nothing back. It felt so good to be with him, no matter what we did. I smiled beneath his lips. Then he pulled his lips from mine and looked around. There was a mischievous look in his dancing eyes. Somehow I knew what he was going to ask and I couldn't help but blush. He started kissing me as if that would stop my blushing.

"Where's…your…bedroom?" He inquired in between our kisses.

"Down the hall, last door on the right." I giggled beneath his lips. I felt myself being picked up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to my room. I heard the door open, turned on the lights, and then close the door. He walked over to my bed and set me down gently. Then he walked back over to the door and turned off the lights. Moonlight instantly spilled into my bedroom.

He started walking back over to the bed. I blushed and he chuckled. "I love it when you blush." His words making me blush more. Then he tenderly pushed me back and was instantly on top on me holding his weight mostly off me by balancing the majority of his weight on his arm above my head. We started kissing again. Then I felt him start to lift my shirt above my head. I started shaking and he could tell.

"If you don't want to then we don't have to. I don't want to do anything that you don't want." He said with sincerity in every word. His eyes searching mine as if trying to find the answer.

"No!" I said a little to fast. He chuckled again in response.

"Okay." He muttered bringing his lips back to mine. I smiled once again beneath them as I unbutton his pants.

We were still laying in bed when the sun started to rise. I turned over to Edward to look at him.

"I have to pick up the girls in a little while. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course I would! Um…Bella, are we going to tell them that I'm their father?" He looked at me; I could tell that he wanted them to know the truth.

"Not yet, all this has been so sudden. I think it would overwhelm them." I kissed his shoulder than rolled back over.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"We have a tradition, well kind of, I take the girls to Denny's in this town in the morning for breakfast. I think it would be nice to eat at the Denny's in Forks though."

"Sunday morning breakfasts at Denny's. Huh. Sounds good." He pulled me to him and then kissed my neck. "Is it time to get them?" I looked at the clock on the other side of the room.

"You can stay in bed a little while longer, I still have to get ready." I got up and grabbed my cloths off of the ground and put them in the dirty cloths basket in the corner of my room. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower.

The water was soothing. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo that I always had and conditioner then used my ginger soap trying to scrub off the hicky Edward had made on my neck. I turned the water to cold then quickly shut it off.

As I reached out for my towel I realized that it wasn't there. I looked around and saw Edward in the doorframe holding my towel in his hand a cocky smile on his lips.

"Edward, give me my towel." I asked putting my hand on my hip. _You don't have any cloths on!_ My mind screamed. I shrunk back the heat rising to my cheeks. _That was a very smart thing to do, Bella, completely brilliant. _"Please just give me my towel."

"Nope, I like to tease you; you're cute when you're angry." He said laughing.

"Edward, give me my towel or I swear I won't kiss you for a month!" I bellowed. The towel was instantly in my hands. I smiled at myself.

I dried off and wrapped myself in the towel then got out of the shower and went to my sink. I did my normal routine of brushing my teeth, putting on my make-up, and doing my hair. The only difference in what I did was how I did my makeup. I didn't try to make myself look older anymore. Now I could wear it how I liked it and that was it. I picked out something to wear and dressed quickly.

I walked into the living room to see him sitting on the couch. He smiled at me and I knew that everything was going to be alright.

"After Denny's how about we go over to my house and introduce our girls to everyone?"

"Okay, I'm sure they would love that." I answered as he put his hands on my hips. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and then put his arm around my waist and we started walking out of the house and to his car.

The drive to Charlie's was short and sweet. We listen to an Incubus CD that I had taken and talked about what we had done while we weren't together. He had moved to Alaska for a while then returned to Forks while I was living with Scott and done some other stuff too.

We pulled into the driveway and I saw Rebecca reading a book and Scarlett trying to climb a nearby tree. Charlie was asleep on the chair in the porch, the girls had probably given him a long night. I got out of the car and shut the door. Charlie sprung out of his chair, startled. He looked into the driveway and saw me.

"Good morning Dad." Walking over to kiss him on the cheek. He eyed Edward suspiciously.

"Um…he spent the night with you? Bells…" I knew he was only concerned but I was a big enough girl to take care of myself.

"Dad, how were the girls?" He smiled at me then looked over to where they were.

"They were good. I gave them ice cream after diner and they wouldn't go to sleep until eleven. Then they just passed out on the couch and I carried them back to your old bedroom. They woke up this morning when the sun came up."

"Great. I'm going to go to take them to breakfast." I looked over to Rebecca and saw Edward sitting with her, reading _Fox In Socks, _the book she was trying to read when we got here. I looked over to where Scarlett was and I couldn't find her. I could feel a stab of panic but quickly pushed it back as I went into search mode.

"Scarlett? Munchkin? Scarlett?" My eyes darted around the yard. "Scarlett!"

Then I saw her about three houses down. She was falling from the top of a twenty foot tall tree.

"Edward!" I screamed in panic knowing that only he could reach her in time. Edward head snapped up from the book and he looked from me to where I was pointing. He saw Scarlett falling and was there to catch her in an instant. She was crying in his arms while he was trying to sooth her by rocking back and forth rubbing her back. I was surprised that she was crying in his arms. She didn't like to cry of people she didn't love, she had told me that a few days ago.

Edward walked over to me handing me Scarlett. I looked to Rebecca just to make sure she was okay. Charlie was with her trying to calm her down a little too. I looked at Scarlett's tear streaked face and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Baby, you can't climb trees. You could have gotten very hurt if you daddy wasn't here. Please don't…"

"My daddy?" She asked looking at Edward. I could tell she was confused. I didn't mean to let that part slip out. "What do you mean mommie? He isn't my daddy, Scott is my daddy." I could see tears building in her eyes.

"Let's go to Denny's." I was hoping to change the subject. Her face brightened and she nodded her head yes vigorously. Rebecca had appeared at my side.

"Yay! Let's go to Denny's." Then she smiled up at Edward raising her arms for him to pick her up. I told Charlie thanks and goodbye. He kissed both of the girls then when inside his house.

We drove to Denny's and were seated down. The waitress walked over to us. I recognized her. I hadn't seen Jessica since I had left six years ago.

"Hi. My name is Jessica. How are…" she finally looked up from her writing tablet and stopped talking as soon as she was me.

"Bella? Bella!" She shrieked. Reaching over to give me a huge hug. "Oh good Lord! I haven't seen you in ages! Since you and Edward ran off together. Wow, you two haven't changed a bit, seriously." She looked around and looked from me to Edward and then her mouth dropped open as she saw Rebecca and Scarlett coloring.

"So you two have some kids, well congratulations." I could tell she was happy for me. "What's their names?"

"Scarlett and Rebecca." Edward said before I could even open my mouth. I don't know why but I was happy to hear him say their names.

"And you Jessica, how's things going for you?" I asked.

"Well Mike and I are married," she picked up her hand showing me a nice ring, "we've been since graduation and I have four kids; Matt and Mark are four, Miles is three, and Mindy is two. And now we have another on the way."

"Wow, that's great!" _I can't believe she has so many children, well as long as she's happy._ I thought optimistically.

"Well, I gotta work; may I take your order?" She laughed.

"Sure, well the girls will take an order of French Toast. And we'll have a milkshake." After Jessica had left I decided that I should tell the girls about Edward.

"Munchkins, we have to tell you something." They both stopped coloring and turned to me. "Edward is your daddy." I waited for the flood of questions that never came, there was only one question.

"Mommie, so Scott isn't our daddy Edward is?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes hun. Scott is a nice man who only took care of us, he wasn't your daddy."

"Okay." The both said, surprising me. Then I realized that they were very young and probably didn't fully understand what I had just said.

The food had come and I divided the order of French Toast into two and gave it to the girls. Edward and I didn't touch our milkshake but let the girls drink it after they ate their breakfast.

Edward got up and paid as I said goodbye to Jessica and exchanged phone numbers. We were walking out of Denny's putting the girls in their car seats when four women approached us. Edward had stood up and was facing them while I was still buckling the girls' belts.

"Hello, Edward." The sluttiest one with black hair said with a thick foreign accent her 'W's' sounding like 'V's' and the O was longer, more exaggerated. "Long time and we no see you. What has it been, fifty years, maybe sixty?" The other women nodded in agreement. I looked at all of them. They were dressed somewhat slutty, hardly leaving anything to the imagination showing all the skin that was legal to with mini skirts and tube tops that seemed to be cut in half. They all looked very similar except each had a different hair color and style. They were all vampires and they're eyes were crimson. I couldn't help but be a little concerned at this.

"Is this your family?" The blonde one spoke up. She looked genuinely curious.

"I said for you to keep your mouth shut Abby!" The black haired one yelled, spinning on her heel to face Abby.

"You don't have any fucking reason to yell at me Raven!" Abby yelled back. Her eyes became wide as Raven raised her hand. The redheaded one stopped her.

"You have neither right nor reason to hit her. I decide who gets punishment. That is final!"

"Yes Trinity." Raven replied with her face full of fear. They still spoke to each other, seemingly forgetting us.

"Since they all seem to be preoccupied or too temperamental to take I will have to address this." The brown haired one spoke up.

"You are their coven's leader any way." Edward growled. My head snapped to him. _How did he know this, who are these people? _

"Why Edward, how have you been? It's been a long time." She said.

"Leave me alone Genève." He said his eyes full of anger.

"My, my. You won't even talk to your own blood? Such a shame. So is this my sister-in-law that the rumors have been buzzing about." She looked at me, tilting her head.

My breath caught. _Edward has a sister! That can't be true._

"No, she isn't my wife, the rumors aren't true." He said looking at me. His eyes seemed to be pleading with me for something but I couldn't figure out what.

"But she is mother to your beautiful twin girls. Huh, Scarlett and Rebecca, those are such pretty names. And you name is Isabella but you like people to call you Bella. That's somewhat unusually but just dandy anyway." She reached out her hand to shake mine.

"I'm Genève Lilly Mason. I can read minds, well not yours but I can read your daughters."

"I'm Isabella Swan. I can injure someone with just a thought; I have no problem showing you if you harm Edward or my children." I lied.

"Nice to meet you." She flashed a toothy grin that didn't seem a bit friendly there was a warning deep down that she was giving me. I could tell.

"Leave my family alone Genève. Leave now Genève." Edward growled at her, stepping in front of me. I could feel a bit of fear but I didn't allow it to consume me or show on my face.

"Huh, you two should learn how to be better parents; you hardly pay attention to your children in times that are greatly needed." Genève said with an evil grin.

"Mommie, I don't want to go anywhere, who are these people, mommie!" I heard Scarlett yell. I turned around instantly to face them. I saw Scarlett being held in the arms of Trinity who was holding Scarlett's hands behind her back. I crouched down, ready to pounce. Trinity's eyes widen for a few seconds then returned to normal.

"Aw, your mommie is concerned. How cute." Trinity spat.

"Release my daughter." Edward growled from behind me. I saw Raven step from behind Trinity holding Rebecca with her hand over her mouth. Rebecca's eyes were wide and full of fear, tear were coming down her face. I looked from Rebecca to Scarlett. She was slowly bringing her foot back then she snapped it forward kicking Trinity with an amount of force that no five-year-old should have. The response was a sickening snap and Trinity dropping Scarlett for one brief moment but it was enough of a moment her to run over to me.

I looked over to Rebecca who was still in the arms of Raven. I turned from him back to Genève. "Let go of my daughter or deal with me." I said with venom in my voice dripping off of every word.

"I don't want to fight you nor Edward." I could hear the false sadness in her voice.

"Then release her and be on your way."

"Tell me something and then I will leave." She said with a cocky smile.

"What?" I picked up Scarlett in my arms, embracing her tightly.

"How much are you willing to risk for your daughter's lives?" She inquired flashing me a devilish smile, no, that wasn't the word for it. Her smile was too large and forced. It was more like a distortion of teeth.

* * *

okay? it's longer! love it, hate it? oh! why don't you just rate it! review please for the next chapter to be up sooner!

much love

Unwritten 17


	6. This or That

i don't own twilight.

**i don't know if you guys like long chapters or not but this had to be long for everything in the story to make sense. there's alot of things that happen. i hope you like it!**

to me, a good soundtack to this is The Noose by A Perfect Circle. i dunno, i like it if you have any soundtrack suggestions please do tell me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five – This or That**

"Everything." I said back, hugging Scarlett closer in my arms.

"Including Edward?" She didn't give me any time to answer that. Her and her coven disappeared in an instant. Rebecca was in Edwards arms, shaking terribly. He was soothing her by humming her my lullaby.

"How did they disappear so fast?" I asked him, finally breathing again, knowing both of my children were safe.

"Teleportation. It's Raven's gift." He looked around. Then at me, I could see sadness behind his forced smile. "Everything's alright. But while she's here I would ask that you come and stay at my house until she leaves." I had no problem agreeing to that.

"I would love to. What about the girl's things?"

"Alice will just buy them more things in the morning."

I walked over to Edward putting Scarlett down and holding her small hand in mine. I rubbed Rebecca's back. She had stopped shaking and was now only crying a little bit. Edward put her down also and got on his knee so he was at her eye level.

"Everything is alright, everything is okay. No one is going to hurt you I know this because I won't allow anyone to." He gave her a reassuring smile and Rebecca stopped crying altogether. He stood up and looked at me.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Are you ready Scarlett?"

"Yes mommie, I'm ready."

"Are you ready Rebecca?" Edward questioned.

"Yes daddy, I'm ready." She answered as she slipped her small hand in his. He smiled and we all started walking back to the car.

We started driving to his house. It was funny to hear the girls in the backseat screaming in delight as Edward when fast around corner. Even though I was enjoying myself in my family's company I knew I had to figure out what had just happened.

"Edward, who is Genève and what does she want from us?"

"She is the first 'non-vegetarian' vampire I had met when I left Carlisle that one time. Her real name is Genève Maddison but then she self-proclaimed that she was my sister and changed her name to Genève Mason even though I haven't used that name in a long time. She wants me to return to her coven, lead it with her, and threatened one time that she would be willing to do whatever it takes. I haven't seen her in so many years; quite frankly I was surprised to see her today." He never took his eyes off the road. I felt like there was something that he was hiding from me but I didn't push any farther. "I still don't know exactly why she wants me, I had never fully figured out."

"In case I meet up with them again, what are the other's gifts?" I had to be prepared so I could defend my babies.

"Well Genève lied when she said she could read minds, my theory is that she attained that information from another vampire. She can move objects with her mind. Abby can control fire. Raven can teleport. Trinity can levitate. Simple as that." We had just pulled into the driveway. Somehow knowing their powers only made my concern increase. "You know you'll be safe here." He looked into my eyes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I heard the girls giggle in the backseat.

"Ew….mommie is kissing daddy." Rebecca giggled. Somehow her giggle was contagious and I was giggling too then Scarlett soon joined in. Edward smiled the biggest smile that I had ever seen.

"What is it?"

"I've never been so much happier. To see all my girls giggling, it's so…incredible." His eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Well, we're here and I'm pretty sure the girls would love to meet everyone." I turned back to them. "How's that sound, you can meet Auntie Alice!"

"Yay! Auntie Alice!" Scarlett giggled.

"We don't know Auntie Alice." Rebecca, the logical one, stated.

Edward and I got out of the car and unbuckled them. Scarlett rushed to my side holding onto two of my finger with her whole hand, muttering something like 'What if they don't like me?' To my surprise Rebecca ran from my grasp and went to Edward's. I could tell she was going to be a Daddy's Girl. She put her arms out like an eagle's and smiled at Edward.

"Daddy, carry me, please!" Edward laughed and bent down to pick her up, tossing her in the air then back to his arms then in the air again. I smiled at how he loved her so much.

"Let's go inside." He said, now just holding Rebecca. We walked up to the house, in his left arm he was holding Rebecca, his right hand holding mine and in my right hand I was holding Scarlett's. Who was now giggling out of nervousness.

He let go of my hand to knock on the door. when his fist was centimeters from it when he stopped, looking at me. He had a confused look on his face.

He turned to me; "What are their middle names?" I blushed not knowing how he would respond to what I had done. I looked down and my feet shifting my weight from one foot to another. I cleared my throat knowing that there was no other way to stall for time.

"Well…um…you see, I didn't give them any middle names because, I dunno, I was just hoping that one day we might see each other and then you could find out about them and then we could fall back into love you at least you would because I had never stopped loving you and then you could…" I noticed I was rambling and blushed.

"I understand completely."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do. Okay, how about Scarlett Dove Cullen and Rebecca Nicole Cullen? How does that sound, my love?"

Of course I fell instantly in love with the names he had picked out. "They are so beautiful, I love them!" I kissed him quickly on the lips and he knocked on the door. It took only seconds before Esme opened the door. She smiled instantly seeing me.

"Bella, it's so incredibly lovely to see you again! I'm so glad your back, why don't you come in?" She had ushered us inside. We got about two steps in before Edward told her, "We have something important to tell the whole family, could you please get them all in the living room and set them down before they ambush Bella." I heard him mutter something like 'Which Alice is planning on doing right now.'

"EVERYONE IN THE FAMILY ROOM THIS INSTANT! NO QUESTIONS SHALL BE TOLERATED!" Esme yelled at the top of her lungs. Smiling all the while.

We, as in Edward, Rebecca, Scarlett, and I, walked over to the family room and sat down on the two person sofa. Rebecca was sitting on Edward's lap while Scarlett was on mine. I could hear everyone's feet shuffling down the stairs. I'm pretty sure that they had thought that this was going to be something bad about me. Edward confirmed my suspicions.

"Everyone will be so happy about us." Edward said, squeezing my hand.

"Mommie, I'm scared. What if they don't like me?" Scarlett looked up, her eyes held hints of tears. I quickly assured her that she would be loved by everyone as the room filled in with people.

Esme was the first one in the room smiling from ear to ear. Jasper came in her after her, his eyes got alarming wide when he saw me with a little girl in my lap and then his eyes got even bigger when he saw Edward holding the other one. He must of asked Edward something mentally because Edward nodded his head and Jasper smiled contently. Then Emmett came holding Rosalie's hand. They both shot up questioning eyebrows at Edward then eyed me suspiciously. Carlisle came in after the couple; apparently Esme told him the good news because he had a smile on that matched Esme's. Lastly Alice came in dragging her feet. She had her head down then looked up when she heard Scarlett's small nervous giggle. She looked from me to Edward to the girls then smiled so brightly the sun had no competition.

They had all sat down when Carlisle cleared his throat. "So this is quite a surprise Bella, it's nice to see you."

Edward stood up, still holding Rebecca in his arm.

"This is Rebecca Nicole Cullen and the one giggling on Bella's lap is Scarlett Dove Cullen. These are my daughters." His crooked smile dazzled me yet again when I saw it.

I made Scarlett turn herself to face the Cullens. I introduced her and Rebecca to everyone at the same time. Pointing to each person "That is Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle, and that is Alice."

"That's Auntie Alice!" Scarlett giggled squirming out of my grip and running into the arms of Alice who was giggling also.

It had been over two hours of the family getting to know the girls. Finally it had come to when we had to discuss what had happened early today. I leaned over to Edward and whispered in his ear something the girls couldn't hear:

"Will you please ask Jasper to make them sleepy, we need to talk about today." I gave his a pleading look with my eyes and he nodded. Edward walked over to Jasper and relayed my message.

"No problem Bella!" Jasper said enthusiastically. "Scarlett, Rebecca, come here I want to show you a nice magic trick!" The girls stopped what they were doing and looked up at Alice who just nodded at them. They must have taken that as an okay because they ran to Jasper's side.

"Now each of you give me one of your hands and put it in one of mine." He kept grinning at them the entire time. The girls followed his instructions.

"Okay, can you two count to three?"

"One…two…thr…" Scarlett and Rebecca slid down to the floor. Jasper still had his hand holding theirs, preventing them from crashing down to the floor.

Alice and I took them upstairs and set them on her bed. We had tucked them in and were heading back down the stairs.

"They're so beautiful Bella! They look so much like Edward! I'm just so happy you're back and going to live with us and that you and Edward are back together! It's all so beautiful." She put her arms in the air spinning in a tight circle. I laughed with her.

We walked back down stairs and sat down. I knew if I didn't say anything now I couldn't work up the courage to later.

"Um…Carlisle. We have a problem. Edward and I were at Denny's today and we were ambushed by some vampires from his past." Edward put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Genève, she's back. I don't know why or how or anything. I just know that she's back and I'm worried about my girls, I don't want them to get hurt at all." Edward's eyes were so pleading it made me want to cry. "I don't know what to do, Carlisle."

"The answer is simple: there is nothing that we can do except prepare ourselves to protect two of the most valuable things that this family couldn't afford to lose, we have to protect those girls." His semi-speech left me with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Edward and I said in unison.

"Um…I think I'm going to take Bella to my room for the night. Alice, could you look over the girls."

"Sure Edward, no problem. Have fun Bella." Alice winked at me. I turned from pale to crimson in record time. Alice and Edward laughing at me for this.

We had walked up and were at the door of his room when I had just come to realize that I haven't been in his room in six years!

"I made a few changes that I hope you like."

"If you're the one who made the changes then I'm pretty sure I'll like them." He opened the room and I gasped. It was all black and grey. Don't get me wrong, I loved how it looked, but it was so different. One of the walls was still covered in CD's the wall opposite of that was covered in books! I smiled warmly at him; I was so happy he thought of me. His couch hadn't been removed, but it was now located in the middle of the floor to roof window. In its place was a large king-sized bed. It had a black canopy on it. Everything was beautiful. The grey rug, black-grey mixed wall color.

There was only one thing that wasn't grey or black. A small turquoise colored paper. It was a note I had written him before he left. I knew instantly what I had said before I picked it up to read again: _My love, Edward. There have been so many things we have overcome together, without you I wouldn't have been alive. I love you with all my heart. I will love you forever. Happy Birthday. I love you so much, forever and ever. –Love Isabella _

I looked up into his eyes that were burning with love. "Forever and ever." I whispered against his skin sinking into the bed.

It had been six hours later. The sun still wasn't up. I picked up my head from Edward's chest to look at him.

I gave him a playful smile. "You know, we're starting to make _that_ a habit."

"But my dear Isabella, habits are normally considered bad. I find nothing about _that_ bad." He gave me the crooked smile that made me forget what we were taking about.

"Huh?"

"I like this habit we're building." He said kissing my forehead.

"Hehehe…" I couldn't help it; it was funny in so many different ways. We stayed in bed for a while, maybe two more hours, just talking about random things. Finally I knew that I should get up to make the girls breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Edward gave me a confused look.

"Time to feed the half-humans." I knew he remembered that he used to tell me that, I meant it as a joke but I saw hurt on his face. "It's a joke, my love." I told him. His face instantly brightened.

"We only have oatmeal and a few spices."

"That's not a problem, I'm a good cook." With that I walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

I loved to sing as I cook. Today was no different. While I was moving around the kitchen I was sing a Guns n' Roses song_ Child o' Mine. _

"She's got a smile that it seems to me,

Reminds me of childhood memories.

Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry…

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine."

By the time I had finished my song I had pulled out some of the spices, cinnamon and nutmeg, heated up the oatmeal, flavored it with the spices and pulled out two little bowls to put it in. I hadn't noticed the whole family was in the surrounding doorframes just staring at me. I immediately blushed a deep scarlet.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably hurting all of your ears it's just that sometimes I forget and start singing and get kinda loud. I won't do it again." I pretended to see something in the pot that I just cooked the oatmeal in.

"Mommie, I love your singing." Rebecca said, running over to hug my legs. I looked down to see her face she was so beautiful especially when she smiled, I knew that she would grow up to be prettier than Rosalie.

"Thank you hun." I patted her head, then bent down to kiss her head.

"Oh Bella! It was so lovely! You should sing more often!" Alice said to me.

"Yes dear, it was exquisite." Esme added.

"I liked it!" Jasper and Emmett said simultaneously.

"My dear, it was more beautiful than words can describe. Please sing for me something in the future." Edward said, putting his arm around my waist. I could only smile. _Wow, I'm so happy they all like my singing; I didn't think it was that good!_

"Okay munchkins, time to eat breakfast!" I kissed Rebecca and Scarlett on the head. They both ran over to their oatmeal and gobbled it down. They had just finished when we all heard a noise coming from Alice's bedroom. I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

"What was that?"

"I don't know Bella." Alice looked at the girls then at everyone else in the room. I could see that there was something she wasn't telling us.

"I'll go check it out."

We all stood motionless in the dining room. Then we heard it. There was a loud thud followed by a yelp and a loud bang. Jasper and Emmett sprinted off to the room. All of the Cullens looked from the ceiling to the girls. Edward eyes shifted to that coal black. I knew what was happening. Genève and her coven were here.

"Esme, stay with Bella and my girls." Edward ordered at her. He ran over to me and gave me a quick kiss than ran upstairs.

Esme started dialing a number in a cell phone that was in her hand, my guess was that Edward tossed it at her before he ran out of the room. We could hear terrifying growls and loud crashes. Esme pointed for me to go in the corner of the room with the girls. That we were we huddled I was holding trembling Rebecca in one arm and Scarlett, who was trying to be brave, in the other. Esme called Carlisle and told him to come home immediately and that we were being attacked by Genève's coven.

The sounds became faint as if the fighting leaked to the outside. Esme was worried, I could tell. She looked frantically from me to the ceiling back to me.

"It's okay, just go." I tried to reassure her giving her a faint smile.

"I'll be back quickly." She took off in a matter of seconds.

My girls both started crying. I knew how to sooth them. I started singing the song that I used to sing them when they were in diapers, it was _You'll Be In My Heart._

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forev…" I was cut short by a clicking sound. I looked up to the evil grin of Genève who was just inches from my face. The girls looked up to see why I had stopped singing and screamed shrinking back in my arms. I stood up and pushed the girls behind me. Taking a protective stance I looked around Genève, there was Abby and Raven behind then.

"Well, we meet again, Isabell." Genève snickered at me.

"Isabella, it's Isabella." I shot back. This was one battle that I wouldn't back down from. I heard swift footsteps and saw Abby use her power to block the doorway by engulfing them in intense white-hot fire.

"Bella! Bella!" I could hear Edwards's frantic voice.

"Sorry Edward, Bella and I are having girl talk." Genève spat back.

"Bella, are you okay? Are the girls okay?"

"Edward, I love you." I could feel intense fear consume me but I wouldn't give in.

"Give us Rebecca and Scarlett. If you do, I promise that my coven and myself will never see, hurt, or do anything in any way, shape, or form to you and the Cullens. That is my promise." Genève's eyes held so much sincerity in them, but I could never give up my children that easily.

"Never." I made my eyes hold hers.

"Hold on Bella, we'll find a way to get to you and the girls." Esme screamed from the other side of the fire. I turned my back from Genève's coven to my girls it was a dangerous move but I didn't care, there was something I needed to tell them. I looked into their eyes wide with fear.

"Know that I always love you two. Remember that I always love you. Both of you take care of each other. Family comes first. Now turn to the corner of the wall, close your eyes and cover your ears, understood?" They both nodded their heads in unison. "Okay. I love you my beautiful girls."

"I love you too, mommie." They whispered. I turned back just in time to see the chair that was being hurled in my directions. It was easily demolished. Now the battle began.

It didn't seem as if everything was in slow motion, as many people say when their lives and the lives of those around them are in danger. No, quite the contrary, it was as if everything was more precise and clear. I could take in every motion that was made instantly and counter it. Abby was staying by the doorframes trying to control the fire. Raven had this deep gaze that led to nothing, as if she was fighting a battle within herself, with her power. Genève ran to me, hands raised in the air. We fought an epic battle with each other.

I saw my opportunity to save my girls and I took it. I grabbed Genève's wrist as I threw myself at Raven. All three of us crashed into Abby, I heard that clicking sound and I couldn't help but smile, everyone else would be safe. The fire that Abby created stopped when we collided with her, I saw Edward starting to run towards me to help. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Forever and Ever." I told him one last time before Raven's power consumed herself, Genève, Abby, and me.

**Edward's POV**

I gave Bella a quick kiss than ran upstairs. Appalled by what I saw. There was Genève but with her were many strong fighters than I knew from the coven and many that I did not.

Emmett had…eliminated…five of them already. He was currently handling three. Jasper was taking on two, Rosalie was fighting one. I couldn't find Alice. Emmet suddenly broke a window with another vampire and our fight poured out from the bedroom to the backyard. I saw Alice, heavily beaten, she needed my help and I rushed to her aid. Fighting all the vampires surrounding her.

Esme appeared by my side. "I knew she was in trouble."

"Where's Bella?" I yelled at her.

"Same place."

Alice's eyes widen while she was having a vision. I drove dangerously into her mind. _Bella was in the kitchen fighting bravely three other vampires; Genève, Abby, and Raven. She was trying to protect her daughters. Suddenly she grabbed Genève's wrist, hurdling towards Raven and Abby. They all collided as Raven's power became too strong for her to restrain…_

I couldn't let the vision come true. I ran back to the kitchen and was welcome by a wall of white-hot fire. I couldn't see past it and I couldn't be closer without killing myself, red fire was tolerable in short amounts but white-hot could kill instantly.

"Bella! Bella!" I shouted for her praying that she would answer me.

"Sorry Edward, Bella and I are having girl talk." Genève's voice answered me instead of Bella's.

"Bella, are you okay? Are the girls okay?" I couldn't stand not being able to help them, they needed me now more than ever. Then, my angel answered me.

"Edward, I love you." The sadness in her voice made me shake with unseen tears.

"Give us Rebecca and Scarlett. If you do, I promise that my coven and myself will never see, hurt, or do anything in any way, shape, or form to you and the Cullens. That is my promise." I could hear Genève bargaining.

"Never." Bella yelled back.

"Hold on Bella, we'll find a way to get to you and the girls." I didn't even notice Esme at my side. She turned to me. "Everyone was defeated outside, we are all trying to find another was to get to Bella and the children now." I gave a weak nod. Then I heard a thud of impact.

The fire wall disappeared as I saw Alice's vision come true; Bella was holding onto the wrist of Genève making them all collide with Raven and Abby. I tried to run to Bella's side but was stopped by some kind of barrier invisible to my eyes.

She looked up into my. I saw her eyes filled with sadness, pain, and joy from saving everyone else. She gave me a weak, reassuring smile saying "Forever and Ever." And then, she was gone.

* * *

What do you think? yeah, it's kinda long. well i hope you enjoyed it anyway. the next update should be in a few days but you can make it sooner by leaving reviews! 

much love

Unwritten17


	7. Define Gone

I've been getting a lot of personal messages and just to clear up one thing:

**BELLA IS GONE MEANING THEY TELEPORTED, SHE IS NOT DEAD!**

If she had died, then my whole entire story would be dead with her. Okay, be happy, she's alive! or um…as alive as a vampire can get! yay! it will be a few days before i update because there's another story that i'm starting...sorry

much love

Unwritten17


	8. A Beautiul Ending, Beautiful Beginning

okay, we all know, i don't own twilight...to bad...it's such a lovely story too!

i just want to thank everyone who is reading this! thanks to every who reviews! i love you! thanks so much. i'm very sorry i haven't updated in a while, like i said on the a.n. on my other story, i had been very sick and in the hospitable but now i'm better so the story shall continue on! yay!

this is a long chapter so i hope you love it!

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Beautiful Ending or A Beautiful Beginning?**

**Bella's POV**

Have you ever put your hand to the hose of a vacuum cleaner? Well imagine having that feeling around your whole entire body. That's was teleportation felt like. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel pleasant either.

As soon as it began, it ended.

We all landed with a soft thud on the green lawn in front of a enormous, towering, dark mansion. They all seemed fazed by our landing so I took that opportunity to run.

I didn't get very far.

Two strong pair of hands grabbed each of my arms, holding me back from escaping into the woods. I looked up into the eyes of my captors. They both looked exactly alike; black hair, startling deep silver eyes, and pale skin like all our kind has. They had the body of Emmett, only stronger. It was a little intimidating. I couldn't stop the small gasp that came from my lips.

"So now dear Isabella isn't brave." Genève taunted me, slandering over to where I was being held.

"I fear nothing from you." She just stared at me, speechless. I glared at her with hate burning in my eyes.

"I kind of like you now, I like your attitude." She walked a circle around me, like James had done that night long ago. "Peter, Patrick, you might want to each hold on to her hand and walk as far apart as her arms will allow. I don't want you two to get burned from the fire." Genève gave Peter a soft pat on the shoulder.

Now they were both an arm's length away, holding my hands in a steely grasp. I let my head drop as I tried to stop the tears that were demanding their release.

"Now Bella, this might hurt a little darling." Genève taunted. I looked up and saw atleast thirty people now gathered behind her, they must have come from the mansion. "So, I forgot to tell you that I sent Raven and Abby inside to get a few more spectators. After all, who would want to miss the death of Isabella Cullen, the human that Edward fell in love with."

Angry made my tears disappear. "I'm not even human anymore! You're going to punish me by death for something I had no control over? Are you truly that weak?" I refused to look down or at her face; instead I stared at the beautiful stars.

"You shall pay for that." Her voice was filled with venom. I looked down again staring at her face, knowing she was going to kill me now.

Everyone behind her jumped back when she shot her hand into the air. "Did I mention that I'm the only vampire who can completely control Red Fire? Every other measly vampire can only control White Fire, and that would just kill you too fast. I'll make you a deal, if you survive five then I'll let you live in my coven."

"I'd rather face death then that!" I screamed.

"That can be arranged." Her hands were straight above her head, each met together at her wrists with her fingers going out in different directions to the sky. It kind of looked like she was holding an invisible ball.

"Shit." Patrick mumbled. He tried to get more distance between my body and his but failed terribly, my arms would stretch any further.

Genève looked up to her hands. A dim red light appeared in her hands. It grew brighter in a matter of seconds. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see this torture. "Aya!" I heard screamed into the night.

My eyes flew open as I saw the red hot fire ball thrown directly at my heart. It hit me with an alarming force then I felt it; the pain was like the pain of transforming but multiplied. I threw my head back in agony as a screamed pierced the quiet night.

I saw another one being thrown at me. It hit. The pain came again and I cried in anguish.

She did it two more times. I felt my world slowly fading but I wouldn't close my eyes, if I did I would never open them again.

I looked up again into the night sky as tears washed over my cheeks. I would never see Edward again, never kiss Scarlett on the forehead when she had a bad dream, never sing with Rebecca when she knew the song on the radio, I would never see them go to prom, never help them get over their first heartbreak, never…There was so much I was going to never see. I sobbed in my misery as the red fireball was thrown at me again.

This time, when it hit, Peter and Patrick released my hands. I stood up for a few seconds after it hit, swaying side to side. My world faded completely as my legs gave out and I hit the ground.

Genève crept over to where I lay, a crumpled, broken, forsaken vampire. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

I looked up into the dark night sky, wondering if the afterlife would be as dark as the midnight sky. "Edward…I'm so sorry…I love you…"

**Edward's POV**

_She looked up into my. I saw her eyes filled with sadness, pain, and joy from saving everyone else. She gave me a weak, reassuring smile saying "Forever and Ever." And then, she was gone. _

"Bella!" I screamed, grasping the air in hopes that there would be something there. Nothing was. Rosalie ran into the room, taking Scarlett and Rebecca in her arms and rushing back out, whispering quickly 'They can't be in here Edward, I'll take care of them, do whatever you need to do.' I thanked her as she rushed back out.

I knew where Genève's coven used to be, knowing her she wouldn't have changed it. I would have to leave immediately if I had a shred of a chance of saving Bella.

Starting to run I was stopped short by Carlisle blocking the doorway. His eyes held only love and worry for me.

"Edward, please think out you decisions before you do anything."

I growled at him, this is not what I needed right now. I needed to get to Bella, not be lectured about the effects of making ill rational decisions! "Carlisle, please, step out of the way." He didn't budge.

It was Esme who made him move. "Carlisle, you know that if you were in Edward's situation and I in Bella's that you would do the same thing. Let him go to Bella, there's still hope." She put a hand his shoulder.

Finally, Carlisle reluctantly moved aside, I nodded my head in thanks than ran out of the kitchen.

It would be about a thirty minute run to Genève's Cove but I could make it there faster. I had to make it there faster.

- - -

I had ran with trees whistling as I passed due from my speed. Everything blended together in a huge blur of colors and smells. I saw the opening up ahead.

When I walked into the clearing I saw the same old mansion. It had never changed still with the midnight black paint chipping off of it.

I walked up the perfect grass and onto the marble steps. When I had gotten to the door I kicked it in with all the force in the world. It gave a sickening snap as the wood splintered and exploded all over the marble floor. I saw a blur of bodies as six vampires came rushing into the entry-hallway to see what had happened.

They all recognized me. I only knew them as other vampires that I had seen living here when I lived here also. They took an offensive stance with growls erupting from their throats. They were pathetic, I could easily take them now!

I threw my head back and let out a roar that make the house tremble in my wake. Even those six measly vampires jumped back in fear. I lowered my head back down and looked at them out of the top of my eyes.

"Take me to her, now, or I swear I will give you a fate worse then death." Five of them immediately ran out of the room but one stayed. She had her head down staring at the floor, she looked barely 15!

When she lifted her head to look at me her eyes only showed pain. "I will take you to Isabella if you promise to help me get out of this place." She trembled violently as she spoke.

"How can I trust you?" I had never seen her before but there was something about her that screamed for help.

"Because of this…" She slipped off her robe revealing herself in shorts and a tube top. What I saw made me gasp. Her pale skin was cover in red hot burns! This girl had been tortured by Genève. "…I did not choose this walk of life, no, my fiancée tricked me." She pulled her robe back on. "Beside, you have no choice." She look me hard in the eyes.

I nodded my head realizing the truth of her words. She walked over to me, extending her hand out for me to take. "If you don't take it, they will kill you instantly."

"I'll take my chances, now take me to her, now." I gave her a ferocious growl.

She led me down a hall, up two flights of stairs, down another hall, through a door, through a room, and another, and another. Finally she stopped at a blood red door.

"This is Genève's room. Why did you bring me here?" I grabbed her arm, yanking her to me.

"You wanted Isabella, that's where she is kept; besides, it's not Genève's room anymore. It's a dungeon. How are you going to help me?" She looked into my eyes searching for the answer.

"Run, run as fast as you can into the woods and wait there for me, if I don't return soon then keep running and never look back." I pushed her aside and opened the door carefully, wary of traps or anything of that sort.

I opened the door all the way, rushing inside. I saw Bella's lifeless body on a blood red couch. I ran to her kneeling down by her side.

"Bella? Bella…Bella! Please, wake up Bella." I took her body into my arms. "You can't die on me! I love you too much." She wasn't moving, wasn't breathing…she wasn't alive. I held her body against mine; it was colder, if that was even possible. I sobbed tearless and broken in her hair.

"Well, it's a pity. She handled the red fire quite well, she was brave, I'll give her that." I put Bella gently back on the couch and spun around. Genève was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest and one high heeled foot against the wall. "I could somewhat see why you liked her…too bad she's gone, such a waste of a beautiful body."

I walked murderously over to her. I grabbed her neck in my hand, "You! You killed her!" She smiled smugly at me.

"That I did. Do you want to know what her last words were? 'Edward I'm so sorry, I love you…blah blah blah…" She was mocking my dear Bella.

I crushed her windpipe in my hand. Her face scrunched up in pain. I let her drop to the floor in a heap. I walked back over to my Bella's body. I picked her up in my arms and walked out of the room.

But before I left I turned back to Genève still gasping on the floor. "One day you shall suffer a death so many more times painful then that of what you gave Isabella Cullen." With that I ran out of the room and out of the mansion. Crying tearlessly as I ran in the woods.

I was startled when I noticed the girl running beside me. I stopped. "I got you out of the house, now leave me!" I yelled at her, taking my anger and pain out on her. I didn't mean to. She shrieked back, scared. "I'm sorry. But you can't come with me, we have no place for you to stay, you can run with me till we get to my house but after that you're on your own."

I took off running, not really caring if she ran with me or not.

- - -

When I got to my house everyone was outside on the porch. Rosalie was crying in Emmett's arms, Alice sobbing on the floor while Jasper was trying to sooth her. Esme and Carlisle walked over to me. Esme tired to rub my back to sooth me while Carlisle tried to take Bella out of my hands. I shrunk back, sobs making my words inaudible.

"No…leave me alone! I need to be alone with Bella!" I tired to walk away from everyone and into the house, Rosalie stopped me.

"Jasper put the girls to sleep for at least a day. We didn't think you would be back so soon. I'm so sorry Edward." She hung her head down in sadness as Emmett walked over to us and held Rosalie in his arms. "The girls are in Alice's room."

I walked into the house, still carrying Bella in my arms, heading to my room. I opened my door and set her down carefully on the bed on the opposite side of the room. Then laid down beside her.

I hadn't really looked at her until now; Her body was covered in burns like that of the girl I saw but Bella's burns were ten times worse covering a majority of her body. I hadn't noticed that she was wearing different cloths; her hair was different too, as was her makeup.

She was wearing a white dress, short but elegant. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Her makeup light and delicate. She looked like an earthbound angel more now than ever. That only made me cry more, thinking of all the different pains and deaths I would have gladly endured if she could have lived.

That is where I stayed for two days and two nights laying in my bed with my late Bella, not caring about the rest of the world. Drugged in my sorrow and pain, crying tearlessly at my failure to help her.

- - -

It was in the early morning, the sun had just risen when Alice opened the door for the first time in three days.

"Edward," I didn't respond to her. I just laid unmoving and stared unblinkingly at Bella's beautiful face, trying to memorize every detail, every slope and every angle. "It has been three days Edward. Rosalie is still taking care of the girls and that girl that came back with you left as soon as you went inside… But that's not why I'm here to talk to you Edward."

"Please, Alice, just give me more time with her. I don't want to talk about anything."

_Edward! Look at me! Look at me Edward!_ I tuned out her mind screaming at me. A few minutes of silence Alice figured out that I had shut out her mind.

"I had a vision. It's about Bella." I could hear the giggle in her voice; this was something she was excited about. _How dare she be happy! My beloved Bella is dead!_ "She's not dead Edward." She bounced happily up and down.

"Shut up Alice. Go away." _No, she's just playing some sick cruel joke. Don't listen to her, if Bella wasn't dead then she wouldn't be laying here in bed with me, lifeless…_

"Edward, damn it, listen to me. She's healing herself, it's like a coma! She is going to be awake in four days!"

"I don't believe you."

"Carlisle!" Alice bellowed. Carlisle was in the room in a matter of seconds, giving a soft sigh when he saw that I hadn't moved an inch. "Explain to Edward! He doesn't believe me."

He walked cautiously over to my side of the bed. "Edward…I know this is hard to accept…Bella is alive. When Genève used her power on Bella it injured her badly. If she was vampire then it would have killed her but the more I looked into it Bella isn't really half human as we though…she is kinda of like a super vampire. Well, she should have been dead quite honestly but she isn't and that's the only explanation that I can think of."

"If she truly isn't dead then when should she 'wake up?'" I could feel hope warming me up inside. I quickly pushed it away; I knew I couldn't take the pain if she never 'woke up.'

"My guess is today or tomorrow or the next day. When Alice explained her visions there was no definite time given but I could tell that it would be in a few days." I sat up, looking him in the eyes.

"I believe you, but I shall stay with her until she wakes up." Carlisle nodded, gave me a pat on the back and walked to the door.

"We have everything being taken care of in terms of Scarlett and Rebecca so you stay up here with Bella until she's okay." I muttered a quiet 'yes' and then heard the door shut as Carlisle walked out.

- - -

One day had passed and Bella didn't 'wake up.' I felt my hope dim a little but that wouldn't stop me from staying with her, nothing would.

- - -

The day blended with the night. Then a new day began. It was the second day and yet there was no change in Bella.

- - -

It was the third day. I laid down with Bella in my arms; I wanted her to wake up feeling safe. Today was the day that she should wake up…if she didn't then she never would.

The morning sun rose and set. The moon came out and lightened my room with her glow. I began to worry, Bella hasn't woken up! It was the third day she should have been away by now!

I slowly gave up my hope as the night became darker and darker. I had given up almost all hope when Bella stirred slightly beside me!

I sat up quickly. She moved around like she did when she used to be sleeping restlessly. Suddenly she let out a blood curdling scream…I grabbed her against me, and our eyes made contact. She never looked away. Her screaming lessened to whimpers as I held her against me, rocking back and forth.

Her hands clawed at my back like she was trying to hold on to me as others tried to pry her away.

"Nothing is going to hurt you Bella, I'm here, don't worry."

We stayed like that for hours. Bella sobbed in my chest, soaking my t-shirt but I didn't care.

Her sobs became quieter and quieter until she wasn't crying anymore. "Edward, I love you, I'm so sorry." I hushed her putting my finger on her lips.

"You did nothing wrong my love. Everything's okay."

"Edward, she's going to come back, she's going to come after us. She's going to kill us…" She started to cry again.

"That will never happen as long as I'm around. You're safe now. Forever. I will always take care of you, and Scarlett and Rebecca, always."

She smiled up at me. Her eyes were sparkling both from crying and from happiness. "I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Cullen." I kissed her on the lips, feeling us both smile.

I knew that Genève would try and attack again. I didn't know when. I didn't know how. I only knew that when she did we would be ready and we would win.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and please review! So what do you think? Well if you want I could make a sequel (I have alot of ideas of what could go into that!) so review and tell me what you think and if i should make a sequel.

thanks a million times! i love you guys!

much love

Unwritten17


	9. The Sequel information

Okay, with great happiness **I have written a sequel**. (I'm still writing it though, i'm just a little into chapter two.) The title is called **May Angels Lead You In**. And I just put out the first chapter. Please read it and review and tell me what you think.

much love

Unwritten17


End file.
